Azura (Fire Emblem)
Azura is a main playable character and the deuteragonist in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the cousin of Corrin and a princess of Valla and Nohr, but was captured and held prisoner by Hoshido, similar to her cousin's situation. Her speaking voice was played by Lynn, and her singing voice was played by Renka in the Japanese version. In the English version, both her speaking and singing voices were played by Rena Strober. Bio A princess raised in Hoshido after being taken hostage in exchange for Corrin. Secretive and hides her emotions, but kind and wise. Her songs help her allies on the battlefield. A restless sleeper. Born on 3/3. Background Personality Due to the heavy rejection, bullying, and discrimination she faced in her time as a princess in Nohr, and the distrust from some of the people in Hoshido due to said Nohrian ties, Azura developed a reserved and stoic personality, sprouting from her fear of provocation and rejection, only opening up to people she is close to. This stoicism can sometimes cause her to hurt others' feelings without meaning to, like in her support with Elise, though via bluntness rather than naiveté, as she is not afraid of telling someone what she thinks of them, and actually tries to help those she criticizes overcome a flaw or problem by pointing it out to them. Said traits were even worse in her youth, as seen with her young variant in Heroes, who believes it is inevitable for her to be mistreated whenever she meets someone, even if said person is amicable, and actively rejects any sort of comfort despite wishing deeply for it as well as wanting to have a sense of belonging. She is well aware of these things, as she does not want this happening to her children, if she is married, and wants them to stay the way they are, rather than have them grow up like her. When she does open up, she proves to have quite the mischievous side, as seen when she teases Sakura by scaring her with ghost stories. Azura feels guilty that she received the love from the Hoshidan people and the royal siblings that rightfully belonged to Corrin. This is stated directly to Corrin as well as through her supports with Hinoka and Ryoma where she tells them that they no longer need to love her now that their rightful sibling has returned to them. However, both have expressed that their familial love for her has always been real and regardless of her true origins, she is still their sister. While she still feels guilty, she becomes much less hard on herself as a result. When she reunites with her step-siblings, she learns that all of them (except for Elise before she was born) still care about her and have never forgotten about her despite the other Nohrians' mistreatment toward her. In Revelation Chapter 12, Azura appreciates when Camilla referred to her as her adorable sister. In her support with Xander, he allowed her to meet with them regularly and eat with them. In her support with Leo, she is caught by Leo while she's singing, which he calls a lovely melody and Azura attempted to forget her time in Nohr, with Leo having heard stories about how she and her mother were mistreated. In her support with Xander in Warriors, she appreciates when he always acknowledges her as his younger sister and even felt when he lost his own family member as she was kidnapped by the Hoshidans. Although she can get slightly emotional at times, Azura is kindhearted and surprisingly knowledgeable about many things, some of which others would not know about. This is namely information of Valla, her unique ability to manipulate water through the use of her necklace and a brief history about dragons and degeneration from her mother. Although she is more cynical and world-weary than Corrin, she shares their conviction in trying to make the world a better place and wanting to be with Corrin until the very end of the path to see peace. Normally neat and tidy, she has the worst cases of bed hair in the army and is a restless sleeper. She also has a weakness for cute things and enjoys telling scary stories. History Azura was born in Valla as the daughter of its queen, Arete, and her husband, the king. When her father was killed by Anankos and Valla fell at a later date, Arete and Azura, along with Mikoto and her child, Corrin, fled from Valla to the world outside the Bottomless Canyon. Azura and Arete ended up in Nohr, where Azura eventually joined the Nohrian royal family as a princess when her mother became Nohr's and King Garon's second queen consort a while after Leo was born. Some time in her childhood, Azura's mother, Arete, became the second queen of Nohr when the first queen, Katerina died. Much of the Nohrian population disliked Katerina's replacement and began to scorn both Arete and Azura. To make matters worse, the Nohrian family was plagued with infighting and political assassinations of the royal children. One day, her mother mysteriously died, leaving Azura alone and distant to the remaining Nohrian siblings due to the hostile environment. One day, King Garon plotted the assassination of the Hoshidan King Sumeragi and, as a result, kidnapped the young Corrin to be raised as his own child. In retaliation, Hoshido's military strategist Yukimura hired Shura and his gang to kidnap Azura in hopes of leveraging a hostage exchange. While successful, Garon had little interest in giving Corrin back and so Azura remained in Hoshido and was treated as a princess of Hoshido at the request of Queen Mikoto. In a new loving environment, Azura finally felt at home and did not desire to ever return to Nohr. While many held suspicious of her due to her Nohrian connection, she was accepted by the royal siblings and the population. Corrin first meets Azura when they stumble upon her singing by a lake. There, Azura explains that she was a princess of Nohr that was kidnapped by Hoshido, in a similar situation to that of Corrin's, and that she was always happy in Hoshido despite technically being a hostage. She also mentions that she would prefer to stay in Hoshido if she had the choice to return to Nohr, as Mikoto is a peaceful ruler while Garon is not. Several days later, Azura joins Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura in giving Corrin a tour of Shirasagi on Mikoto's request. During the following celebration of Corrin's return at the capital square, Corrin's Ganglari is detonated by a hooded man and kills most of the people attending, including Mikoto. Azura (along with Ryoma and Sakura) bears witness to Corrin's transformation into a mindless dragon. She then warns Corrin to avoid the Wyrmslayer-wielding mercenaries and assists them in defeating the Hooded Man. After the battle, Azura uses her powers to revert Corrin back into a human, even though she is nearly killed by the feral Corrin in the process. Corrin is confused about their dragon form, thus Azura gives them a Dragonstone, telling them that it will allow them to turn into a dragon again but will also keep their mind intact. She advises them to keep it with them at all costs, or the next time they turn into a dragon again without it, she may be unable to save them. She also mentions that she feels close to and safe with Corrin despite their short time together. Azura joins the Hoshido Siblings and Corrin to the Plains of Hoshido, where the Hoshidan and Nohrian armies meet. Depending on Corrin's choice, Azura's involvement with the story of Fates changes. Corrin decides to side with the Hoshido siblings and Azura assists them throughout their journey. During Chapter 10, Azura can be brought onto the battlefield against the Mokushu forces. When Takumi arrives and attempts to kill Corrin, having her talk to him will allow her to banish the presence controlling him, and results in Takumi joining Corrin's army. On the way to search for Ryoma, during Chapter 12, Azura offers to help Kaden repay a local songstress named Layla, who wants to visit her dying grandmother but is unable to because she has to perform for Garon. Zola disguises Azura as Layla with his magic, and she dances in Layla's place, using her water manipulation skills to discomfit Garon from the stage. However, during the performance Zola betrays the group, the spell drops, and Corrin's forces barely escape from the opera house. Outside, Azura collapses from exhaustion. Alarmed, Corrin tries to find out what is wrong, but Azura tells them not to worry about her. In Chapter 14, After the Nohr have been routed, that night, a sleepless Corrin sights Azura singing her song while walking around a lake and decides to watch her from a distance, in case she might faint like in Nestra. When they approaches, Azura seems distant and refuses to talk about the song and its powers. She then briefly collapses in pain again, with purple marks crawling on her. She is forced to reveal to Corrin that the blood they share, combined with her medallion, let her infuse magical effects into the song, at the price of her own suffering. Even then, she assures Corrin she is ready to sing and suffer to see Garon defeated and urges them to not hesitate to have her use the song. Corrin reluctantly accepts. During Chapter 20, Iago traps the Hoshidan forces inside Fort Dragonfall by reanimating the dragon, rendering the army's weapons incapable of penetrating the walls of the fort. Azura tells Corrin that with her powers, she can weaken them. Corrin refuses to let her because of the consequences that came with it, but allows her to after she convinces them. After the battle, the Hoshidans escape the fortress and Azura sneaks away to hide the consequences of using her power. Corrin notices that it is getting worse, and she admits that the more powerful the target, the more energy she uses, and that using it too long would kill her. Corrin asks her not to use it too long again, fearing for her life. Azura complies but tells them that she will need to use it on Garon to end the war. When the Hoshidans arrive at Windmire in Chapter 22, Shura and his gang attack them after Corrin refuses to relinquish the Noble Yato to them. Azura remembers a secret passageway her kidnappers (whose identities she did not know at the time) used to escape the castle. In Chapter 25, Azura and the Hoshidan army arrive at a staircase landing leading to the throne room, where Iago ambushes them once more. He taunts Corrin for being weak and careless, telling them that the traitor is still in their midst. He then seizes full control over Takumi's mind, compelling him to take Azura as a hostage. Iago thereafter reveals Takumi to be the "traitor", as thanks to him, he knew of their whereabouts, gleefully forcing the Hoshidan royalty to decide whether or not to kill him or watch Azura die. However, thanks to Corrin's attempt to reach out to Takumi, he regains temporary control of his senses, allowing Azura to sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone to purify his mind and free him from Iago's curse. Iago tries to stop her, but Sakura manages to halt him long enough for Azura to finish her song. Takumi breaks free and shoots Iago, foiling his plans yet again. Iago fails to kill Corrin and is then killed by Leo for attempting to beg for his life. In Chapter 27, Corrin reaches the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, and finally confronts Garon himself. Corrin attacks him. However, their Noble Yato is unable to penetrate his armor, and in retaliation, Garon launches several blows at them. Azura attempts to use her powers to weaken him, but Garon anticipates this and grabs her, threatening to kill her unless they listen to his demands. Ryoma negotiates with him, and he responds that it is a wise choice. Garon demands that Hoshido unconditionally surrender so its lands can be incorporated into Nohr, then states that he wishes to kill Ryoma. Garon sends a fireball at Ryoma, wounding him. Ryoma's Raijinto suddenly reacts to Corrin's Noble Yato, empowering it into the Blazing Yato. Corrin decides to test the new Yato on Garon, and he screams in pain, stating that it actually hurt. He threatens them with death and calls for his soldiers to kill Corrin and the Hoshidans, but they fail and the Hoshidans fight and defeat him. Garon refuses to give up and transforms into his dragon form. Azura tells Corrin that she will sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone to weaken him. Knowing that it may kill her, Corrin tells her not to over do it. After a harsh battle, Garon is defeated for good. Azura collapses and dissolves into water as the result of overusing her necklace's power, with Corrin bursting into tears. In the ending, they converse with Azura's spirit by the lakeside where they first met her before Azura disappears and Ryoma calls them back. Corrin decides to return to their adoptive siblings from Nohr and Azura fights them alongside the Hoshidan Siblings. After the end of the battle at the Plains of Hoshido, Azura returns to Hoshido. The Hoshidan people become suspicious of Azura because of her Nohrian origins. Though Ryoma does his best to quell any doubts of Azura's sincerity, Azura is captured by a faction of Hoshidans. She is later reunited with Corrin at Fort Dragonfall in Chapter 9, when their party coincidentally travels through the fort on their way to Notre Sagesse. Grateful for being rescued, she joins their party. When Corrin's party reaches Cyrkensia, she sings and dances before Garon and Nohrian troops, wearing a different dress and a facial veil to disguise herself. Unlike in Birthright, this dance causes visible pain to Garon. After the dance, Iago notices Garon is in pain and attempts to capture the songstress, who he believes inflicted a curse on him during the dance. After Kumagera appears and attempts to end Garon's life to end the war, Azura surprises Corrin, who did not see her leave her seat during the performance and like the other Nohrian troops, are unaware that she was the mysterious songstress. Afterwards she travels to Valla, unknowingly followed by Corrin. After rescuing Gunter and returning to the Bottomless Canyon, she reveals to Corrin that she was the mysterious songstress. However, the song she performed was not a curse, but a purification ritual meant to drive out the evil force controlling Garon. She reveals that it was too late to save him, and the man known as Garon is no more. She explains that the only way to defeat the evil presence is to get Garon to sit on the Hoshidan throne, meaning they would have to gain Garon's trust, continue the war and conquer Hoshido. Later, when Corrin is reunited with Xander, they introduce him to his long-lost sister, Azura. Although Azura initially unsure of how Xander will react to her, Xander explains that he was aware of the hardships she faced as a child in Nohr as the people were upset at Garon marrying her mother after his own mother's death and that he, Camilla, and later Leo were discouraged from interacting with her. He then assures her that he is happy to see her again and is glad that all his siblings are reunited and that they can be a family again. As in Birthright, Azura overuses the necklace's power against the possessed Takumi instead, knowing full well it would kill her. However, none of the Nohrian siblings and Corrin knew of this, or know what happened to her after the battle. Unlike in Birthright, Azura's death is not shown in this version, but is confirmed missing by the siblings. Corrin later encounters her at a lake like when they first met, before she dissolves into the light after telling them to close their eyes. Corrin thanks her for everything, and Xander calls them back. After Corrin refuses to join a side, the war breaks out between the two nations. Needing a way to catch the attention of Xander and Ryoma, Azura, Corrin and their assistant, Felicia/Jakob take down the front commanders of both armies. While successful, both Xander and Ryoma take this action as a betrayal by the two. Branded as traitors by both armies, Azura and Corrin are forced to flee the battlefield. Labeled as traitors and needing a safe place to escape, Azura takes Corrin and Felicia/Jakob to the Bottomless Canyon. Asking Corrin to trust her, they leap off the bridge into the chasm and an unknown land. Azura then takes Corrin into a cave and explains that they are in the kingdom of Valla, led by King Anankos, who has been orchestrating the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Azura reveals that she is a Vallite princess and is the daughter of the previous king. Additionally, she reveals that she could not tell anyone in the world above of her origins as doing so causes a curse to activate, dissolving the body of anyone who speaks about Valla outside of the realm. Their discussion ends shortly when a Vallite army comes to attack the party. After dispatching most of them, Azura and Corrin flee from Valla and decide that the best course of action is to have both the armies of Hoshido and Nohr join forces to take down the real threat to their countries. Azura explains that her father and Arete's first husband was the former King of the mysterious realm of Valla, who was murdered by the mad dragon Anankos. Arete and a young Azura fled Valla for Nohr, becoming a part of the royal family until Arete's death and Azura's kidnapping. After a long grueling campaign, Azura and Corrin are successful in recruiting both the Hoshido and Nohrian armies. As Azura and Corrin lead the combined Nohrian and Hoshidan forces into Valla, a series of tragedies occur, including Azura encountering her mother, Arete, now under Anankos' control as a leader of his forces. Azura resolves herself to be the one to finish her and after several battles, Azura defeats Arete. As Anankos's influence leaves her, Arete expresses pride in the strong individual her daughter has become and fades away, leaving Azura to grieve for her mother once again. Azura and Corrin continue to lead the combined forces into the Vallite Castle where it is revealed that a member of their forces is a traitor. Just outside the throne room doors, a mysterious spell hits the army save for Azura and Corrin, leading to the others believing that the two had lead them into a trap. However, Gunter slips in his story and reveals that he was the mole all along. Azura and Corrin defeat the Anankos possessed Gunther and Anankos' control over him is expunged. With no one left to fight in his stead, Anankos appears, devours Garon to reclaim his remaining powers, and proceeds to fight Azura, Corrin, and their forces. Thanks in part to Corrin harnessing the power of the Omega Yato, Anankos is slain and peace is restored to all three kingdoms. Azura crowns Corrin as the new ruler of a newly created Valla after the original Valla is sealed up after Anankos' death, serving as their personal advisor. If Azura has obtained an S-Support with male Corrin, she will instead become the new queen of Valla. Regardless of the route chosen in the end, Azura's entire existence is a huge mystery by future scholars and historians. If she is married however, her existence is proven thanks to the records of her marriage to her husband as well as the records of her son, Shigure. In Paralogue 3, in the ship, Azura is enjoying a view in the middle of the sea. Suddenly, Jakob/Felicia informs her that a young man on a Pegasus has just crashed their ship. Knowing who he is, Azura goes to see her son Shigure, as he escaped from his Deeprealm to find her as he is being chased by Vallites. Azura is surprised to see him here, but he tells her that strange warriors had been pursuing him from his Deeprealm. Azura is surprised that they are also targeting him, while Shigure is unaware about his mother's powers and the past. Two large ships broadside theirs in the process. Shigure asks Azura if he may fight so that he may avenge his friends, but Azura refuses to let him and asks him to hide somewhere, much to his disappointment. After the battle, Azura tells him that she went to his Deeprealm to find the village destroyed and its inhabitants killed. Shigure sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone as a requiem for his fallen friends. He then asks her if he may join them, having no where else to go. She initially rejects his offer, but changes her mind so that she may protect him. Gallery azura water.png 4Koma_Azura.png Azura_Fight.png Azura_Skill.png Warriors_Azura_OA.png Azura_DLC_Dark_Diva.png FEF_Azura_02.png Azura_Vallite_Songstress_Skill.png Azura_Young_Songstress_Fight.png Azura_Young_Songstress_Skill.png Azura_aqua_mmd_dl_fire_emblem_fates_if_switch_by_sangabc_dchci1b-pre.png Performing_Arts_Azura_Skill.png Performing_Arts_Azura_Fight.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Princess Warriors Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Healers Category:Pure Good